


Mandatory Slumber Party

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: "Good news!"  Aradia says, emerging from the engine room of the S.S. Paradox, Sollux coming in behind her."The engine's fixed?" Feferi's smile is hopeful."We're not stranded in fucking space, light years from our destination with no way to turn back?"  Karkat asks, pausing his nervous pacing."Well, no," Aradia says, still smiling.Or, the author will take any opportunity to write cuddles, no matter how contrived.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Aradia Medigo/Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> They're on a ship (post-rebellion? hiding from the Empire?) and OH NO they're stranded in SPACE...in order to keep the basic life support functions going, they have to keep the temperature and lights down....so we get 5-way cuddle piles...
> 
> listen this is just a flimsy excuse for cuddle piles (or sexy cuddles, your choice heheh)

"Good news!" Aradia says, emerging from the engine room of the S.S. Paradox, Sollux coming in behind her.  


"The engine's fixed?" Feferi's smile is hopeful.  


"We're not stranded in fucking space, light years from our destination with no way to turn back?" Karkat asks, pausing his nervous pacing.  


"Well, no," Aradia says, still smiling.  


"So what's the good news?" Feferi asks, smile fading.  


"The engine's overheating. We pushed it too hard to escape HIC's minions."  


"Sol, how exactly is that good news?" Eridan pipes up from where he had been examining the route they had planned on taking, probably calculating how long it was going to take now.  


Sollux shrugs. "Didn't say it was."  


"The good news is that's all that's wrong with it," Aradia adds. "But until it recovers, we have limited power. We need to conserve it by lowering the temperature, the lights, and turning off unneeded programs."

CC: wanna come be a cuddlefish?  
AA: excellent pun but you'd betta come over here  
AA: my block's got more room  
AA: and I think we'll need it


	2. Chapter 2

When Aradia said she'd lower the temperature, Karkat didn't realize it was going to be _this_ much. He's buried beneath a truly impressive mountain of snuggleplanes, and he's still shivering. Trolls were not meant to endure these temperatures! At least not alone... Karkat shifts, trying to pull the snuggleplanes closer, only to accidentally stick his foot out into the cold air. He yelps and pulls it back into safety. "Oh, fuck this shit." Careful to stay in the small bubble of warmth, he grabs his palmhusk. "Time to abandon all remaining semblances of dignity, and beg someone to help," he grumbles, only for the device to beep before he can type anything.  


CA: Kar, I'm practically freezin' and I can't find Fef  
CG: WHAT SHE'S NOT IN HER BLOCK?  
CA: If she is, I can't see her.  
CG: SO UNLESS SHE'S GONE FULL CUTTLEFISH AND CAN CHANGE COLORS NOW, I GUESS THAT'S A NO.  
CG: WHAT DID YOU NEED HER FOR ANYWAY?  
CA: Did you miss the practically freezin' part? Seadwwellers are ectothermic.  
CG: FUCK WHAT DOES THAT MEAN AGAIN?  
CA: wwe can't generate our own heat vvery wwell.  
CG: SHIT. YOU HAVE YOUR SNUGGLEPLANES AND STUFF, RIGHT?  
CA: yeah  
CG: JUST STAY IN FEFERI'S ROOM AND I'LL COME GET YOU.  


Fuck, this is not good. How the hell did he forget that? It's not like he's been friends with seadwellers his whole life or anything. Or planning a revolution with two of them for the past few sweeps. Or starting to realize just how much he pities them over the last perigree or so. Or voluntarily put himself on a spaceship with them. He should know this shit!


	3. Chapter 3

AA: slumber party in my block!  
TA: 2weet

Arms full of assorted snuggleplanes, Sollux kicks at the door for Aradia's block in lieu of knocking. There's the sound of giggling before the door's hydraulics kick in. The middle of the floor is taken up by a giant pile, all the furniture pushed to the side.  


"Over here!" Aradia pokes her head out of the pile and grins at him.  


Sollux opts to walk over the pile instead of trying to go around, only for it to yelp. The fabric mountain shifts, and Feferi emerges just enough to be seen. "Don't step on me!"  


"Sorry, didn't know you were here too."  


Aradia laughs. "It's hardly a slumber party with only two people."  


"Right." He adds his snuggleplanes to the pile, and slips in between them. Slumber party with two gorgeous girls. He can handle that, right? He lays on his side, facing Aradia. She's the safer option. He's known her all his life. Sollux realizes he's made a critical error when Feferi moves in behind him, pressing her chest against his back and looping an arm over his waist.  


"You're so warm," she says, nuzzling at his neck.  


He gives a panicked look to Aradia, who just giggles at his distress before moving closer. She throws her arm over him, and Sollux tentatively returns the embrace, only to jolt at the feel of bare skin. "You didn't tell me you were topless!" he says, voice coming out more squeaky than he'd care to admit. Safer option, his ass! These girls were going to kill him.  


"It's cold," she says, as if that's a perfectly logical explanation.  


"Yeah, Sollux, it's cold," Feferi purrs behind him. "Maybe you should take yours off, too." She tugs at his shirt, and Sollux blue screens.  


He's doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Karkat gets to Eridan, the seadweller can't stop shivering. Karkat gets under the covers, and immediately Eridan latches onto him, slipping icy cold hands under Karkat's shirt. "Fuuuuck, you're cold."  


"Sorry."  


"See, you say sorry, but you're still slowly turning me to ice," Karkat grumbles, but makes no effort to actually escape. Instead, he pulls Eridan closer.  


"Jegus, Kar, you're like a radiator," Eridan says before tucking his face up against Karkat's throat, mindful of his horns.  


Karkat sucks in a breath. "Your fins are so cold I'm almost worried they're going to fall off." He reaches up to rub at a fin, trying to warm it up. Eridan lets out a trilling noise that goes straight to Karkat's groin. "Sorry! Shit, forgot those were sensitive." He lets go immediately. At least Eridan's not looking at him, can't see the blush that's surely there.  


"I... didn't mind," Eridan says, voice barely more than a whisper. If Karkat thought his face was red before, it was on fire now.  


His palmhusk goes off again, and Karkat scrambles to get it. 

CC: where are you buoys?  
AA: you were taking too long so we started the party without you

"Found Feferi."  


"Where is she?"  


"Next block over. Apparently she and Aradia "started the party without us" whatever that means." He shrugs. "Apparently we're invited now."  


Eridan whines. "I don't want to move. It's cold out there."  


"We'd be warmer if we joined them," Karkat says. _And I won't be as tempted to kiss you if we're not alone_ , he thinks to himself.  


"Still don't wanna move."  


Karkat heaves a sigh before adjusting his hold on Eridan. "Hold on, then." He slowly rises to his feet, holding Eridan tight.  


"W-what are you doing?"  


"You didn't want to move, so I'm carrying you. Just make sure we don't lose all the snuggleplanes." 

Luckily, Aradia's block is right next to Feferi's, so there's not too far to walk. Karkat might be bigger than Eridan, but that doesn't mean he can carry him forever. The door opens almost before he reaches it, and Karkat steps through. The entire floor is covered in fabric, and Sollux waves at him from across the room. "Hey, kk." Sollux's face is a brighter gold than he's ever seen it. Feferi and Aradia both have suspiciously devious expressions, and Karkat starts to realize he may have been safer with just Eridan. Too late to turn back now, though, so he carries Eridan over to Feferi and carefully kneels down on the snuggleplanes. Eridan dives under the covers and pulls Karkat down with him.  


"You guys do okay without us?" Karkat asks. "Warm enough, and everything?"  


"Oh, we have our ways," Feferi says. "But now that you're here, it'll be even better." Feferi's smile, usually so bubbly, is almost predatory. Karkat swallows. Yeah, definitely would have been safer with just Eridan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like your gift!   
> This could be the end, it's a nice stopping point.   
> I'm going to try out a sexier scene, but I make no promises, as I've never written smut with this many people before. if its too crappy I'll just not post it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's been a while, but like the whole world went bonkers, so I think I can be excused.  
> So turns out writing smut with 5 people is harder than it looks! That part is like half written and continues to give me trouble, so like enjoy some cuddles and emotions before I get to that, if I ever do?

"Um, Eridan's pretty cold, so you might want to focus more on him," Karkat says, trying to ignore how Feferi's looking at him, and how it makes him feel.  


"Yeah, Fef, quit flirtin'," Eridan says.  


"If he's cold, he should come over here," Aradia says, sitting up -- and oh gog she's topless.  


"Holy fuck, warn a guy next time!" Karkat yells.  


Eridan goes bright violet. "Uh..."  


"What? It's easier to share body heat if there's less clothes in the way. It's not a big deal. But if you won't come over here, I'll go over there." Aradia wiggles out from under the covers, swears about the cold under her breath, before crossing over to where Eridan and Karkat are sitting. "Come on, off with the shirts."  


"What?!" Karkat stares at her, wide eyed.  


"What did I just say? It'll warm him up quicker."  


"Fine," Karkat grumbles before pulling off his shirt and quickly pulling a snuggleplane up to cover himself. Aradia helps Eridan out of his, and then instructs him to lie down. Eridan dutifully lies down on his side, pulling Karkat along with him. They end up with Aradia pressed along Eridan's back, with Eridan's face tucked into Karkat's chest.  


"Better?" Aradia asks, and Eridan nods.  


"Hey, what about me?" Feferi asks, her pout almost audible.  


"You can come join us! Bring Sollux, too," Aradia says. Feferi and Sollux are quick to obey, scooting in on either side of the cuddle pile, Feferi next to Aradia and Sollux by Karkat. Gradually, Eridan's shivering comes to a stop, and he can actually feel his toes again.  


"This isn't actually that bad," Aradia says, snuggling in closer.  


"Easy for you to say, you didn't almost die of hypothermia," Eridan says.  


"And who's fault is that? If you would have joined us earlier, you would have been fine," Feferi says.  


"Didn't know I was welcome."  


Feferi rolls her eyes. "Eribubble, you're always welcome."  


"She's right, though," Sollux says. He leans up on one elbow so he can more easily see them. “If I had to be stuck on a freezing ship, at least I got stuck with you guys.”  


“I just wish we hadn’t been stuck on the ship in the first place,” Karkat adds.  


"Fair enough." He goes to settle back down next to Karkat, but pauses. "I've got an idea. Gimme a second or two." Sollux stands, grabbing a snuggleplane and wrapping it around his shoulders.  


"Thought you didn't like capes, Sol," Eridan teases.  


"This is clearly a cloak," Sollux retorts.  


A snarky response dies in Eridan's throat when he catches a glimpse of way too much leg and realizes Aradia and Feferi must have somehow talked him out of his [pants] before they got there.  


Unaware of Eridan's gawking, Sollux starts rearranging the furniture slightly, pulling some closer to the cuddle pile. "Can I get some help?"  


"We don't even know what you're doing, nookwhiff," Karkat says.  


"If we take some snuggleplanes and drape it over the furniture, we can hopefully trap some heat."  


"So you wanna make it a pillow fort, that's what you're suggesting," Eridan says.  


"If that's what you wanna call it, sure."  


"Sounds great!" Aradia says, getting up. "It would be nice to be able to move without worrying about accidentally getting out from under the covers."  


"Fine." Karkat heaves a sigh before steeling himself for the cold air and getting up. The three of them work together quickly, each wanting to finish as quickly as possible. The seadwellers occasionally call out suggestions from where they're huddled together. They end up with enough room for people to sit up, crawl around, and even kneel without poking a horn through the fabric. Task complete, they all dive back under the covers, moving together until they're a tangled mess of limbs and horns.  


"Hmm, not that I'm complaining, but who's hand is that on my bass?"


End file.
